


Is There Somewhere

by findingpsykey



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, K-pop References, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpsykey/pseuds/findingpsykey
Summary: I choose not to give any spoilers. Please do give it a read. Feedback will be very much appreciated and I really need it because this is my first time to spaz the pen! Thank you. Boragay, I mean borahae!Anyway, have you seen Psykey?





	Is There Somewhere

A/N: Download Halsey's Is There Somewhere and play it while reading. Grammatical and typographical errors ahead but I hope you'll enjoy.

"Namjoon."

The lad felt someone's hands snaking around his waist while he was busy watching the bright moon visible at the house's balcony. The figure seemed a little smaller than what was familiar to his senses but he didn't mind and enjoyed the sensation it brought him.

"It's been three years since we got married yet you still do the same thing. You hug me everyday here and you never failed to do that. It amazes me." Namjoon said happily, still staring at the moon.

"I am a man of imperfections. I do not tell you so much of how important you are to me. I do not acknowledge any effort you exert for me. Maybe you think that I am douche for not telling you things you deserve to hear every single day and night of your life. I apologize for that. I know it takes more than just the occasional poetic lines written on sticky notes to make you feel enough and worthy." The man heaved a deep breath, still staring at the moon.

"Namjoon..." Mewled the other.

"Words fail me every single time I see you, stare at you... through your eyes. Yes, your eyes were the most expressive eyes I have ever seen. I see the love you have for me and even when you talk a lot, even you cut me through my sentences, I did not know you still have a lot more to convey just through those orbs. And I do the same, I look through those and allow my eyes to enunciate whatever my mouth cannot speak of."

He brought a hand to caress the hands wrapped around his waist. It felt foreign, it was like he was alienated. The skin was softer, the wrists were slimmer, the hands were smaller, the fingers were shorter and the back of the palms were smoother... yet colder. Namjoon closed his eyes and smiled, but then his tears suddenly rushed down his cheeks.

If hearts do really break literally, Namjoon's would have been pulverized by now. Every day, his heart ached so good that it became an addiction and he thought nobody could ever stop him from clinging to such. It was not something ecstatic but it was intoxicating.

"Namjoon." Little sobs could be heard from the person behind. "Namjoon, it's okay. I can carry on... I love you so much and I will not give up on you."  
"But you don't deserve a nostalgic soul of his past."  
"Is there somewhere you could meet me?" The voice voice cracked while singing.

"Cause I clutch your arms like stairway railings. And you clutch my brain and eased my ailing. You're writing lines about me, romantic poetry. Your girl's got red in her cheeks cause you're something she can't see... and I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain, and all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same." The other stopped singing and bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry, Halsey. I am still trying."  
"No, I understand... Seokjin was and will always be the greatest love of your life. If he didn't die from that stupid moon expedition, you would still have a lover... I would still have a best friend."  
"He wanted to see the moon for me. It was my dream to see the moon."  
"He loved you, Namjoon."  
"I love him to the moon and back."

Halsey's grip around Namjoon's waist became loose that suddenly alerted the man. He didn't bother wiping his tears and rather held her cold hands tightly as he turned to face her. "Hey, you have to rest. You're getting paler." He said worriedly.

"No... please. Let's stay here." Halsey insisted. She was smiling sweetly while looking up to the man of his life. The person behind the songs she made, her very own inspiration, the only man she would love her entire life. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"For once... did you ever feel like you should love me, Namjoon?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes."  
"But no one will ever do it like Seokjin, right?"  
"Halsey..."  
"Please, just tell me."  
"Let's get inside your room. The nurse is waiting for you. You need to take your medicines."  
"You know it is useless... I do not want to spend my remaining time just by taking those bitter shits."  
"Are you tired?"  
"My body is... it's been three years since I first battled these stubborn cancer cells and they are strong. I don't wanna fight them anymore... but I am not tired of loving you. If I can stay for long I will just to love you. If I can stay for long, I will and I'd even bring you to the moon....if only I could."

There was a long and defeaning silence before Halsey started singing softly again.

"I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight..."

"I didn't mean to fall in love tonight..."

"You're looking like you fell in love tonight..." She looked up at Namjoon and stared at his eyes once more.

"Your expressive eyes, Halsey..." Namjoon whispered.

The woman reached for his soft lips and giggled that was accompanied with the need to breathe deeply. "Could we pretend that we're in love?" Halsey stared at his eyes for a few more second before her eyelids dropped close.

"Halsey..." Namjoon called her name out. "Ashley." "Ya, Ashley Nicolette Kim!"

No one answered.

Namjoon hugged the woman's petite figure tightly and kissed her hair repeatedly. He was crying so hard. For the nth time, his heart ached so good.

"I'm so sorry."

But Halsey...  
Yes, we can.


End file.
